Talk:State Elections in Oceana
Reception Do you guys like this concept? Any ideas to improve/enlarge it? :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:28, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :it's ok. call me Batzloff 13:32, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :: I like. But it'll be a hell of a page. Cristian Latin 17:54, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :::So? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:05, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::beautiful!=] Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 20:38, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think i'll do this for Clymene. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 20:54, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Thanks :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:05, January 22, 2011 (UTC) OWTB is an egotrot Actually I'm quite egotrot that I made up this idea --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:10, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :Hahaha . Don't forget that it's a sin to be proud of yourself :P Cristian Latin 11:04, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::No, it isn't :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:56, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Socialist state So if I understand it well, Oceana was a socialist state until this Dutchman screwed it up between 1909-1911 and many decided to vote conservative. Right? :P Cristian Latin 19:30, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Well, miners generally vote socialist, but you should take a look at the candidates. After "the Dutch guy", the combination socialism + regionalism no longer is found, only socialism + centralism and usually centralism gets less votes than regionalism. Of course also the fact that between 1911 and 1923 there haven't been any socialists running might be a factor. Another thing is that prior to 1909 there weren't any liberals running. And last but not list, this Dutchman indeed screwed it up between 1909 and 1911 :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:04, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Orphaned The page is orphaned, OWTB. Please fix :) 09:32, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I'll soon do that. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:14, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Lol Dimitrie Comăneci? :)) What an uggly name Cristian Latin 18:19, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Haahahah :P But it ís Romanian è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:51, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Request I put a couple of months back that a family member of mine ran for governor of Oceana in 2000, he's Xavier Jackson, a progressive Oceana Nationalist, and ran as an independent. It's alright if he gets 1% or 0% just asking Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:20, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure, why not. It would be realistic. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:21, May 14, 2011 (UTC) No this more intended for Oos. You'll learn he IS REALLY REALLY protective of the lion that is Oceana. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:23, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll soon add him. It's on my to-do list :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:11, May 16, 2011 (UTC) lolz Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:12, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'm gonna add the person in hiding. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:55, May 27, 2011 (UTC) 2014 I'm disputing the numbers there. OWI only beat AMWM by one OOC vote (my vote for Oos was invalid as I didn't live in Oceana at the time), resulting in 4-3. The margin needs to be much closer. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:34, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :That's not true http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:State_elections?oldid=176957 It was 5-3. Furthermore, Semyon and I agreed on the percentage, so I think you have no right complaining :( --OuWTB 05:48, April 16, 2015 (UTC) ::To get on the invalid: your vote may have been invalid, since nobody pointed it out, the vote was counted none the less. For realism purposes, these results are way better. ANMW can get more next elections. ::But if Semyon also starts complaining now, I'm willing to give about 10% to a fourth fictional candidate for Party New Oceana and that's it :P --OuWTB 06:16, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, I want to add 15% or so to a PNO candidate from your count. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:30, April 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::I indeed expected the transfer of votes to OSB to be 10% of each of our vote proportions (i.e. 62% --> 56%; 37 --> 34%), not subtracting 10 percentage points from each (62% --> 52%; 37% --> 27%). This way the gap is way too big, as TM points out. --Semyon 11:22, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::Counting invalid votes now :P This could be grounds enough to take some sort of action against Uncle Oos. HORTON11: • 13:31, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::@Horton: Haha, yeah, he did similar things to that in previous elections too. :P 77topaz (talk) 22:53, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::This probably counts, for example. :P 77topaz (talk) 23:57, April 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Then we update it. --OuWTB 08:28, April 17, 2015 (UTC)